Assassin's Creed: Legends Pt 1
by PageMaster434
Summary: Set many years, before Sea of Blades, Assassin's Creed: Legends follows the story of Sara-Beth's father Rowland and his friend Kento Briar. After surviving an attack by the vicious pirate Quinton Frey and left for dead on an island, these two men soon enter the deadly Assassin-Templar conflict after Rowland interrupts a slave auction...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I believe in accepting the role that has been given to me."

_"I believe in forging my own path… forging my own destiny" _

"I believe in following the code of The Brotherhood"

_"I believe "codes" lead to domination and control"_

"I believe great risks require great sacrifice"

_"I believe broken bonds should not be tolerated"_

"My name is Rowland George Ravenswood"

_"My name is Kento Ashford Briar" _

"And this is our story…"


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush at sea!

Chapter 1

Ambush at sea!

It was supposed to be a routine patrol out at sea. That's all it was supposed to be, just a simple patrol and then we would head back home… but no, that couldn't happen, why couldn't it happen? Well…

"This storm is getting worse out here!" one of the soldiers cried out.

"Where's that goddamn ship!?" someone demanded.

I turned to the sound of cannon fire, the explosion from the ship threw me off of my feet and I landed with a thud. I looked up and saw a hand, Kento helped me to my feet and dusted me off.

"You alright my friend?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Just a few scratches," I said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

I looked out at the sea, and I saw here through the wind in rain: The_ Apocrypha_, a monstrous vessel that's been claiming a lot of ships owned by King George. I've heard stories about this ship… this was the same ship that sunk my father's vessel, _The Lunar Raven_, up at the helm I saw the captain at the wheel, steering his ship for another attack. I clenched my fist when I saw him look over at all of us.

_"You,"_ I thought angrily.

I saw the captain motion for his men to fire, I gasped.

"Everyone get down!" I barked.

The _Apocrypha_ fired, hammering our ship with a barrage of cannon fire and killing more good sailors in the attack. Luckily, Kento wasn't one of them, as he dropped to the floor when the cannons went off.

"The helmsman's dead!" someone called out.

I quickly stood up and stepped back, seeing the helmsman on the deck of the ship, blood splattered his neck and face along with bits of debris.

"Aw fuck, what the hell are we going to do without a helmsman?" someone asked.

Kento and I turned towards each other, he smiled at me, my eyes went wide.

"No," I said.

"Take the wheel," he said.

"No," I said.

"Come on, take the wheel Rowland," said Kento.

"No! I'm not taking the wheel!" I snapped.

"Rowland, didn't you say that you used to be a fisherman though?" asked Kento.

"Yeah, but that doesn't-"

"Rowland you have to, it's the only way," interrupted Kento.

"Kento no, I've never sailed a ship before… okay, there was that one time where my captain was sick and I had to take over, but I've never sailed a… a frigate," I said.

The ship rocked from the side.

"Rowland, you have to, none of these guys know how to sail a ship," said Kento, "you're our only hope."

"No, I'm not sailing this thing," I said.

Kento frowned at me.

"Alright, how about this? If you don't take the wheel, then we'll all die," said Kento.

I gave Kento a look, don't get me wrong, Kento was a good man and we've treated each other really well… but sometimes he plays really dirty.

"Fine, beidh mé in ann an roth diabhal (Fine, I'll take the damn wheel)," I said as I made my way to the helm.

I took the ship's wheel and gave it a hard turn.

"Rowland! What are you doing!?" one of the soldiers called out.

"Saving our arses!" I called back, "get your sorry carcasses on the guns, we're riding out of this storm!"

The remaining soldiers made their way back to their stations, I turned and saw the _Apocrypha_ make its way towards the ship, that wasn't what caught me off guard though, what caught me off guard was that there were two more ships! One to the left and another to the right.

_"Mac soith (Son of a bitch),"_ I thought bitterly, _"those are schooners too, this is not going to be easy."_

I turned the ship to the right, aiming the broadside cannons in the direction of the schooner to the right and the _Apocrypha_. I looked out at the ship's captain and saw him look back at me, I gritted my teeth and gripped the wheel in my hands.

"_Fire!"_ I ordered.

"Fire!" ordered Kento.

The ship fired, a barrage of cannonballs shot out and hit the _Apocrypha_, along with the schooner, the latter which had suffered some heavy damage.

"Reload the cannons and prepare to fire again!" I ordered.

Suddenly, I turned and the _Apocrypha_ make its way towards me and the remaining crew, I was consumed with fear.

_"Shit, he's going to ram us!"_ I thought with alarm.

I tried to make a hard turn so the _Apocrypha_ would only graze us, but I forgot the worst thing about sailing a frigate: They can take a lot of punishment, they can deal a lot of punishment, but they're really slow.

_Wham!_

The shock from the ramming threw everyone to the ground, including me, when I rose to my feet I turned to the sound of grappling hooks latching onto the side of the ship and pulling us over.

"Prepare for battle! We're being boarded!" I ordered.

Two soldiers charged down to the lower decks, throwing up muskets and swords to everyone who was topside, I myself, headed down and grabbed a sword for myself as the crew of the _Apocrypha_ jumped aboard.

"Take them all! Leave that one to me!" the ship captain ordered as he pointed to me.

I turned and gripped my sword when I saw the man's face, he was blind in one eye, he had a fairly big grey-brown beard, and had had grey-brown hair with a few braids in it. I've heard stories about this man, he's said to be the most infamous pirate in all of the seven seas, wanted for the deaths of innocent men, women, and children, plundering ships and warehouses and evading the authorities on more than one occasion. There are many names that people like me give to people like him; but he just prefers to be called Captain Quinton Frey.

"You!" I barked as I charged over to the steps leading to the helm.

Quinton motioned for two of his men to head down the steps to take care of me, they obeyed, I drew my sword and got in my battle stance. I've never been in a real fight like this before, not a sword fight; but I wasn't about to be treated like a pushover in front of Quinton.

The two pirates jumped at me, I blocked each other their attacks and retaliated by kicking the first pirate in the face and punching the second one in the jaw.

"You two bastards think you can take on the likes of me? Rowland Ravenswood? Son of the late Raven Lord Maxwell Ravenswood? My own father!?" I demanded.

The two pirates jumped at me again, I jumped back and jumped forward, attacking the first pirate, dodging his friend's attack and elbowing him in the nose, then with a block, a parry and another block, I countered the first pirate's attack by "wrapping" my blade around his own and disarming him, allowing me to drive my sword into his stomach and killing him. When I turned around, I blocked and parried the second pirate's attack before spinning down low and slicing his stomach open, blood spilled out of my opponent's wound as he fell to his knees and onto the floor dead. I looked up at Quinton and aimed my sword at him.

"Get down here you piece of shit," I growled.

Quinton smirked at me and drew his sword.

"I have a better idea, how about you come up?" he beckoned with his finger.

I growled and charged up the stairs to the helm of the ship, my sword was at the ready, I got in my battle stance and I centered my focus. Quinton gave me a mocking grin, beckoning with his hand to make the first move. Had I known how sharp his skills with a blade were, I never would've made such a bold move by jumping at Quinton to blindly, because before I knew it I was met with a block, three parries in a row, another block and finally I was met with a punch and a strike to nose with his elbow.

"You say you're the son of Maxwell Ravenswood, the late Raven Lord; yet you fight like a common soldier," said Quinton.

I lashed out again, striking again with blind rage and only being met with a block, Quinton pushed me back and kicked me right in the ribs, as I tried to regain my breath, I jumped out of the way when I saw a sword go for my gut.

"Clearly your father didn't tell you the truth about who he was," said Quinton.

"The only thing I need to know about my father is that you killed him and you're going to pay for it," I growled as I lashed out again.

To my shock, Quinton grabbed my wrist and kicked me in the stomach before throwing me against the railing of the ship, causing me to let out a pained yelp.

"You poor little boy, a bad man takes away your daddy and you're so worked up about it that you can't even fight like a proper swordsman," said Quinton, "you shouldn't be worthy to carry the name of your father."

I growled and drew my flintlock as Quinton got closer, shooting him right in the shoulder. Quinton let out a pained yelp and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"That's one," I said as I jumped at Quinton again.

Suddenly, I stopped dead as I prepared to make my way towards Quinton, right in front of me, was the barrel of his flintlock pistol. I was frozen solid; I didn't know what to do now.

"And here's one from me," he said.

Suddenly, Kento came flying out of nowhere and slammed into him with a shoulder tackle, causing Quinton to drop his gun and fall to the ground, when he jumped to his feet, I grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him right in the face. Blood and spit flew off of his lip from the blow. Quinton glared at the both of us.

"Give up Quinton, there's two of us and only one of you," I hissed.

"No, just the two of you," he said with a smirk.

"The hell are you talking about?" asked Kento.

Suddenly, a small, round object flew up onto the helm of the ship; without even hesitating, Quinton jumped down to the deck.

"Rowland, that's gre-"

But Kento was interrupted as the round object exploded and threw us off of our feet. Kento was knocked unconscious… I only received a bad blow to the back from when I hit the railing. I slowly got up and saw Quinton along with a number of his men make it back towards the ship, I gritted my teeth.

"Get back here you coward!" I screamed.

Quinton wagged a finger and pointed at something behind me, I turned and saw another ship, a brig, sailing right for us!

"Athair ... Tá mé ag teacht abhaile (Father... I'm coming home)," I said.

I closed my eyes…


	3. Chapter 2: And then there were two

Chapter 2

And then there were two…

I awoke to the scent of salty air… the feel of the waves as they came in and out to the sea. The sunlight… so bright… yet so warm… and radiant, I tried to get up, only to grimace and sit back down.

"Morning sleepy," said a voice.

I looked to my right and saw Kento sitting right next to me, he looked ragged, his uniform was torn, his face was covered with wet soot from the debris, his hair was all matted… but it looked good on him, it shows that he's been through just as much as I did during that whole fight.

"What happened?" I asked, "where are we?"

"What happened was that brig rammed into us," said Kento, "the force was so strong, it caused a lot of the gunpowder kegs in the lower decks to tumble over, spark and explode. When I woke up I was floating on a plank of wood, and you were face down in the water with a nasty piece of shrapnel in your stomach, you're lucky I went and patched you up when we hit land."

I looked down and saw a long strip of cloth wrapped tightly around me. I gave Kento a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

Kento gave me a nod and helped me to my feet.

"So… it's just you and me then?" I asked.

Kento nodded, I drew my sword.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

Kento whirled around at me as I made my way towards the forest.

"Go? Go where?" asked Kento.

"With a big island like this, there's bound to be some kind of encampment nearby," I said as I hacked my way through a small patch of vines.

"How do you know that there's an encampment?" Kento asked as he followed.

"My father told me that when I was a young lad," I said as I led the both of us up a hill, "he said there's a difference between large islands and small ones."

Kento and I made our way across a number of logs that were right above a large river, from there we made our way towards some kind of abandoned village that had… houses made out of sticks and straw. I gave Kento a smirk.

"Maith go leor ciallmhar-asal (Okay wise-ass), wipe that look off of your face," he spat.

I laughed as Kento and I made our way into one of the first houses, sure enough there were skeletons here, each one had a few articles of clothing that were still wearable. Seeing that we were still in our military uniforms, I figured it would be better for us that we… changed face.

"How did you know there would be an abandoned village here?" Kento asked as he threw off his sailor coat.

"My father was once marooned on an island for nearly thirty days after the first crew he was with came under attack by a vicious band of marauders during his service as a privateer for King George," I said.

Kento put on a black naval jacket and a pair of sleek brown gloves.

"Your father used to be a privateer? For the king?" he asked.

I threw on a nice, brown, naval vest and coat as well as a pair of sleek black boots.

"Aye, he was a privateer for the king before he became a pirate, then he became a privateer again," I said.

Kento and I stepped out of the house and looked around the village for a few more minutes, trying to find anything else we could salvage, money, ammo, food possibly even.

"I'm sorry about your father Rowland," said Kento, "I know you and him probably had… a really good relationship."

I stopped as I fished out a small bag of bullets from one skeleton and smiled.

"Aye, I did," I said with a sigh, "the stories he would tell my brother and I whenever we would go to bed were some of the best. Stories about his time as a pirate, the forts he pillaged, the ships he plundered, I wanted nothing more than to become like my father when I was young."

Kento gave me a look.

"I smell a "but" coming," he said.

I chuckled.

"Your senses never seem to fail you," I said, "my father always seemed so distant from us though. Not distant like he wanted nothing to do with us, distant as in… whenever I asked him more about his life before my brother and I were born, he seemed to just pause before giving me a smile and saying, "That's a story for another time"."

Kento and I got finished finding whatever we could salvage from the village we were at, it wasn't much; but I will say that the best haul we were able to find were the new clothes and some new pistols as well as a few bullets from the skeletons.

"I never did find out why he seemed so distant," I said as Kento and I continued, "and my mother never told me either, saying she made a promise to father that when I was ready… I would have to learn that secret out myself."

Kento and I made our way down a hill and found ourselves facing a bridge that looked like it gave way and fell apart many years ago. I jumped across first and made it, Kento tried to make the jump; but he slipped and almost fell down to the ground below, so I pulled him up and we kept going.

"And did you ever find out that secret?" he asked as we kept moving through some thick foliage.

I shook my head.

"The only thing I got from my father's death was just a bunch of weird dreams and visions," I said as I led the two of us towards a clearing.

"Weird how?" asked Kento.

I stopped and pondered.

"I don't know… like… mind warping-kind of weird," I said as I turned towards Kento, "I can't really describe it."

As Kento and I kept going, we stumbled upon salvation: A Spanish ship!

"Scór (Score)!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not actually planning on stealing a Spanish ship are you?" asked Kento, "Rowland come on, we're soldiers not pirates."

I gave Kento a look.

"So… you're saying you _don't_ want off of this island?" I asked.

Kento looked at me and then he looked at the ship. He sighed.

"Well… since we aren't in uniform," he said.

"Good boy," I said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Kento and I made our way down to the beach, careful to make sure that we didn't get spotted as we headed over towards the Spanish soldiers who had made camp. It didn't look like these guys were on any important mission, which meant they probably docked so they could get some rest or something. Either way, this gave Kento and I all the more reason to jump the bastards while their guard was down; unfortunately, as we got closer, I saw a sentry posted at the exit.

"What now?" asked Kento.

I smirked and whistled, the sentry looked around in surprise and made his way towards the noise. I motioned for Kento to hide in some of the thick foliage and I made my way up the side of a boulder, where I waited for the chump to make his way towards his inevitable death.

_"Is beag níos dlúithe (A little closer),"_ I thought.

The soldier got closer to where I was crouching… closer… closer… closer… clo-

"¡Oye! ¿Quién eres?" he asked.

Shit, he caught me.

"¿Está usted espía? ¿De dónde ... Hey espera un segundo ... Esa ropa! Eres un pirata!" he exclaimed, "Piratas! Hay piratas!"

I started to panic and prepared to pounce, but Kento came charging out of his hiding spot and skewered the chump right in the stomach, killing him. I jumped down from the boulder and gave Kento a nod of approval.

"Nice work," I said.

"Nice reaction time, were you planning on fighting the rest of his cronies?" teased Kento.

I frowned.

"Téigh ag fuck duit féin (Go fuck yourself)," I said as I gave him a punch in the arm.

Kento and I made our way down to the Spanish camp, our flintlocks at the ready in case things got a little… messy real fast. As we got closer, one of the soldiers stood up fast and aimed his musket as the two of us.

"Chicos! Los chicos se ven! Piratas (Guys! Guys look! Pirates)!" he exclaimed.

The other Spaniards turned and stood up fast, drawing their swords and/or firearms and got ready for a possible fight on their hands.

"What do we do now Rowland?" whispered Kento, "there's at least a good dozen of them and only two of us."

"Trust me on this Kento, I'll see if I can't ease our way out of this," I whispered back.

I slipped my flintlock back in its holster and stepped forward.

"Buenos días caballero (Good morning gentlemen)," I said in a cheerfully manner, "a fine day to go sailing or to relax in the sand no?"

The soldiers all looked at each other.

"Does… anyone here speak English?" I asked.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and raised his hand, I smiled.

"What's your name lad?" I asked.

"Phillipe. Phillipe Zoil," said the Spaniard, "I'm the captain of this band of soldiers."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you Phillipe," I said, "my name is Rowland Ravenswood and this is my friend Kento Briar. We want no quarrel; all we ask is for transport to the nearest civilization."

"We've been here for quite some time you say," said Kento.

"Well I'm afraid you boys are out of luck," said Phillipe, "we're actually on a mission of our own see? I was just treating my men to a little walk on the beach before we continue. So in other words, you're not getting any transport."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I won't ask again," I said as I slowly reached into my bag behind my back and pulled out a grenade.

Phillipe smiled and drew his flintlock.

"Agreed," he said.

I lit the grenade.

"Alright, alright," I said, "I'm sorry if I sounded forceful, I just thought I'd try to get my friend and I off of this godforsaken island. We'll just go."

Philipe chuckled.

"But before we go, I just have something I'd like to say first," I said, "catch!"

I threw the grenade past Philipe and towards his soldiers, where it exploded and blew them all off of their feet. Kento and I moved in, I slammed into Phillipe with my shoulder and knocked the wind out of him while Kento himself charged towards the soldiers and began to cut them down as they tried to get up and engage us. Philipe managed to recoup and started to cross swords with me.

"Pirate scum!" he exclaimed as he locked blades.

"Pirate? I'm Irish, lad," I said as I shoved him back and lashed out with a flurry of slashes.

Phillipe tried to get me with a series of slashes and thrusts with his sword, prompting me to parry and dodge with relative ease; when he swung at my neck, I ducked and kicked him right in the knee, a loud crack was heard.

"Argh!" screamed Phillipe.

He stumbled and fell over. When I looked up at Kento, I saw that he had struck down at least ten of the Spanish soldiers so far; however, he looked like he took a few hits himself during his fight. I hated having to leave him fight off the rest of those Spaniards so… I fired my flintlock into the air, causing everyone to stop and look over at me.

"Did you kids have fun?" I asked, "I hope so."

I pulled Phillipe to his feet and held my blade to his feet.

"Now, I'm going to make my request again: You all are going to take my friend and I to civilization or we kill you, your captain, and we commandeer your ship," I said.

"Estúpido, cerdo irlandés borracho, what makes you think that the-"

I slashed me sword across Phillipe's broken leg, he yelped and gritted his teeth in pain.

"I don't speak Spanish, but I could tell that first thing you said wasn't very nice," I said as I held my sword to his throat again, "so, what's it going to be, a dhuine uasail (sir)?"


End file.
